


are there still beautiful things?

by minhobbit



Series: Bedtime stories [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, kinda explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: Red Panda hybrids are the rarest of them all. The elite steals them away from their communities. There are so few of them as of right now. And Kang Brian? He is a lost hybrid in the middle of Seoul, looking for a job so he can get into college and make a place for himself in this world. But things don't go as planned and he ends up asleep in a trashcan. Park Jaehyung, a noble Literature professor, passes by and aids him. Is it alright to trust him? To believe there still is good in people? Brian thinks about it as Jaehyung fills his life with his colors and green tea and bamboo scent.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Bedtime stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	are there still beautiful things?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, double feature tonight?
> 
> I just really liked these ones. ;; 
> 
> Not much to say apart from, it's my first attempt at hybrids I actually post... Bear with me *wink wink*.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's "seven". <3

They're rare. People keep chasing them so they’d cool if they own them. Brian grew up fearing humans because of the stories that passed through generations in his family. Red Pandas became the most exclusive type of hybrid one can get. And only the elite can have them. Sadly, there are very few of them now.

Jaehyung stumbles upon him while walking around the street. He was coming back from work. And he saw a fluffy tail with reddish rings coming out of a garbage bin. He thought it was a fox. A lost fox. So he tried to help him out of there and give him food. But when he took off the lid, he found a pretty red panda sleeping soundly on the bin. 

Apparently, Brian learnt that if he smells bad because of the trash, no one will try to kidnap him. He also managed to steal some food. But not nearly enough to satisfy his appetite. Jaehyung felt bad for him. The hybrid boy was wearing normal clothing but they looked ragged. He couldn’t leave him like that outside. Jaehyung didn’t even know what species he was. He was not familiar with red pandas so he just picked Brian up. Thankfully, he couldn’t smell anything because his allergies were acting up that day.

He took Brian into his apartment and gave him a bath. Jaehyung was neither rich, nor poor. He is a Literature professor at University. He lives on a fancier side of town but only because his salary now allows him to. That’s why he has a bathtub. So he bathes Bri and adds bath bombs to the tub just because. (The bath bomb Jaehyung used was bamboo and green tea scent). 

The red panda smells fresh and clean now. Jaehyung makes sure to dry him and take special attention to his ears and hair. However, he knows hybrids can be too sensitive on their tails. Specially, canines, so he has to wake Brian up.

“Excuse me... Uhm...” he says as he gently shakes the boy’s shoulder.

Brian opens his pretty green eyes and looks at the man before him. He is blonde and his hair is long, a casual youthful look. His horn-rimmed glasses perched on a high-bridge nose. Plump rose lips. And tiny cute almond eyes looking back at his own. 

“Where... Am I?” Brian roughly asks, his voice a bit raspy.

Jaehyung smiles gently and places the towel next to Brian’s hand on the bed.

“My house. I’m sorry I brought you here without asking. I couldn’t leave you... There...” he adds, clenching his fist discreetly. “Here is a towel...”

Brian tilts his head sides and blinks his emerald eyes. Jaehyung chuckles. So cute. He looks like a cat? But also like a fox? But his ears are not pointy?

“For what?” Asks Brian again, ear twitching in nervousness.

“So you can dry your tail. I know... Canines are sensitive in that place. I’ll be sleeping on the couch in the living room. See ya tomorrow” Jae says before leaving the room and closing the door softly. Leaving behind a blushed hybrid boy patting his tail dry.

  
  


❀❀❀❀❀ 

  
  


Next morning, Brian wakes up to the smell of food. _Actual_ food being cooked. He walks to the place where the tasty smell comes from, his bare feet padding on the wooden floor. He finds the handsome blond man stirring a pot of sweet tea. Next to that one, also on the stove, a huge serving of bulgogi and some rice and kimchi as sides. 

Jaehyung hasn’t noticed Brian yet, so the hybrid takes a good look at his back. He is very very tall. Younghyun always thought he was on the taller side of the spectrum, but the lanky man looks like a giant next to him. He is so pale. He looks like the milk he is stirring with a wooden spoon. He is also thin and looks as if he could break at any sharp movement.

Brian sighs and walks closer to him, pulling at his pajama shirt to make him pay attention to him. Jaehyung turns around and smiles softly when he sees the hybrid.

“Hey! Good morning! I made breakfast. And I made sweet tea... I guess you may like milk? I’m sorry, I still don’t know what type of hybrid you are” he apologizes as he scratches his neck. “Want to eat something? I’m not a good cook but I survived many years of living alone”.

Brian smiles and nods gently before sitting at the table. His hands on top of his thighs, like a well educated child. Jaehyung giggles to himself and serves the hybrid a generous amount of food. Then, he takes out ice cubes and serves him a cup of sweet milk tea as well. Brian’s eyes widen at the sight of the milk tea. He quickly takes a sip and smiles widely. Jaehyung’s heart skipped a beat. So pure. So beautiful.

“This tastes almost like my mom’s!” Brian declares with a giggle. “Wow... So good!” He continues, moaning in pleasure from the food “And the kimchi! Did you make it? Do you know how to?”

Jaehyung blushes and shakes his head.

“Ah, no. My mom sends my sister here every two weeks to give me some. Sometimes she cooks for me as well. If you could try her food... Mine pales in comparison” he adds as he takes a bite out of his bulgogi with rice. 

Brian wholeheartedly laughs.

“Well, I think your sweet tea is great! Thank you so much...” his mind tails off, trying to remember the name of the man. “I’m sorry... I don’t recall your name?” He says with an apologetic look and his ears flattened to his hair.

Jaehyung smiles shyly.

“I just didn’t tell you... I’m Park Jaehyung” he says and drinks from his cup of freshly brewed coffee. “You don’t have to tell me yours if you don’t want to...”

Brian engulfs another spoon-full of rice and shakes his head vigorously.

“My name’s Brian... Well, my birth name is Younghyun but... I changed it to Brian when I came here” he says with a shy smile as well.

After a while eating, Jaehyung takes the plates away and notices Brian fidgeting with his fingers.

“Is there any problem?” He asks, very taken aback.

“It’s just... I don’t know how to... Thank you. I was... Very dirty last night. I was literally in a trash can. And you brought me to your home and... Cleaned me up and...” he starts saying and his voice falters as tears stroll down his face. “I don’t have any money... To repay you... And I’m too far away from home... I was looking for a job but... Every offer I got was...” he clenches his fist “Not appropriate”.

Jaehyung’s heart clenches. Why would they offer him that first? Yes. The hybrid boy is pretty. Very indeed. But why couldn’t they give him a customer service job instead? A host at a restaurant? A barista? A server? People are terrible to hybrids, he thinks. They are so used to seeing them as objects. It makes him feel sick. 

“Hey... Hey... Breathe” says Jae, sitting across Brian and caressing his hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to repay me. I did it because I wanted to, not because I expected anything back.” He assures with a gentle smile. “As for the job part... Did they only offer you those jobs because you’re a hybrid?” He asks and Brian nods.

“Also because I never went to school. You know that, right? In the countryside, schools don’t take on hybrids like me. Only in bigger cities and it’s a completely different school. We’re never to be mixed with normal humans” Brian sighs “So I have no proper idea of work... And apparently they think that because of that I should be a pole dancer? Or a sex worker?” He sighs again. “They treat us all like fetishes. This isn’t a costume. This is my skin and my tail and ears. I can’t take this off, ever. I just wanna live a normal life...” he mutters and hides his face behind his hands.

Jaehyung lets his hand go and sighs.

“Well... Do you know how to keep a house clean?” He asks and Brian jolts his head up. “And cooking and organizing some papers?” He asks again.

Brian nods quickly.

“Yes! My dad is an accountant. He is not a hybrid. So I sometimes organized his studio back home! And yes, I know how to cook and clean!” He adds and Jaehyung smiles.

“Well, I can’t promise you a hefty paycheck but I can pay you every two weeks? And of course you can stay here, you wouldn’t have to pay for it or anything. Just to get you back on your feet. We can look for hybrid schools as well if you wish?”

Brian’s emerald eyes become wet with happy tears. He jumps Jaehyung and hugs him tightly, heavy tears falling from his vulpine eyes.

“Thank you! Thank you!” He says over and over. “I’ll make sure to be the best housekeeper ever!”

Jaehyung laughs and pats his shoulder.

“You’re not my housekeeper, Brian. I just want to help you, okay? See it as a friend helping a friend” he assures and Brian blushes.

Friends. He didn’t have many of those. Growing up, there were other hybrid kids around his neighborhood. However, most of them found Brian weird. Most hybrids hang out around their same kind. Canines with canines. Felines with felines. And Brian? Well. He was neither. As a Red Panda hybrid, he was as close to a fox, as he was to a bear. He was neither of them and both at the same time. They didn’t understand.

“Thank you for being a friend, Jae...” Brian answers with a shy smile and his ears plop down on his head, satisfied and embarrassed at the same time.

  
  
  


❀❀❀❀❀

  
  
  


As time went by, Brian and Jaehyung fell into a routine. Jae would leave early in the morning for work and Brian would stay back, dividing his time into cooking dinner for Jae, cleaning and organizing papers for him and looking up programs for hybrid schools. He was pumped. Jae has been nothing but accommodating to him. 

Brian, in turn, learned how to cook Jae’s favorite meals. And he soon learnt, Jae had lots of foreign cravings. Waffles and eggs for breakfast? Pancakes with lots of syrup? Milkshakes sometimes. Orange juice? He even had reheated leftover pizza in the mornings. Brian’s mom would be horrified if she saw that. So, Brian decided to incorporate both Korean traditional food during the dinners and Jae’s weird American cravings some mornings.

In the evenings, when Jae comes back dead tired from University lessons, Younghyun has a full meal expecting him. They talk over the dinner and Brian asks many questions about University life. Jaehyung always tries to solve them to the best of his capacity. Brian always listens intently.

After that, on weekdays, they wash the dishes together and go to sleep (Brian told Jae he preferred to let him sleep on his bed and moved onto the sofa. Jae complained but Brian was stubborn). If it’s on a Friday, they might watch a movie or show together with some snacks and then head to bed. Their own little ecosystem blossoming in the concrete jungle.

One day, Brian thought about what would go wrong if he went and took a lunchbox to Jae’s office. He didn’t think anything bad would happen. So he prepared one and took the bus. He knew which one to take because Jae told him in the case of an emergency, he should know where to look for him. He tried to cover his ears with a cap but it kept falling off so he put hair clips on his hair, trying to conceal his little fluffy ears. The people at the bus didn’t pay him any mind, too busy on their own accord. So he just felt normal for once.

Skipping down the hallways of the University, Brian found the teacher’s room. He stumbled inside and politely asked where Park Jaehyung was. A kind elder woman told him his class just ended at a nearby classroom. Brian thanked her and skipped again towards the room. He opened it and found Jae alone, going through some papers.

“Jae?” He asked, a huge smile on his face.

The blond looked at him and his eyes went wide.

“Brian? What are you doing here?” He said, tilting his head. “What’s that? Did you bring me lunch? Oh, Bri, you needn’t to...” he quickly got in front of the hybrid and brought him closer in a soft hug.

Just when Brian was trying to hug Jae back, the door opens and a student stumbles in. He quickly takes in the sight of his teacher hugging a boy... A hybrid?

“Professor Park? Is this a bad time? Am I interrupting you and...” he trails off, unsure of what to say.

Jae quickly breaks the hugs and apologetically looks at Brian.

“No, no. It’s okay. He was about to leave” he says and smiles gently at the hybrid who merely smiles back. “Thanks for the lunch. See you later” he farewells.

Brian gleams and adjusts his messenger bag.

“Yes! See you at home!” The hybrid says, skipping his way out of the room, completely oblivious to the mess he just ignited. 

When the hybrid is out of the door, the student gives Jae a pointed look.

“I’m not trying to pry, Professor but... Is that your hybrid? What type is he?” He says, quirking a brow.

Jae feels terrible at the possessive used for Brian. He is not his. He is not a property, he wants to say.

“I am... I am not his owner. Not his master either. As for the type, I also don’t know... I just...”

“Ah, I see!” The student quickly says “You got him on one of those auctions, right? My friends always want me to come, they say the hybrids there are the rarest, most exotic and gorgeous ones” he confides, completely misinterpreting Jae’s words “And also that they’re pretty well trained to please only. I didn’t know they also taught them how to cook and be almost like humans” The student laughs and Jae feels disgusted. 

Jae clenches his fist. That's not it. Brian is not a plaything. And he deserves to be treated as a human because he is one, partially. 

“Look. I don’t know what idea you’re getting but...”

The student laughs mockingly.

“Don’t worry, Professor Park. I won’t tell a soul. It’s just baffling that our most beloved teacher is into that kind of fetishes...” he says, scrunching up his nose “I was coming here to tell you I was dropping from your class, by the way. It’s even more boring now that I know your interest is into hybrids, not men”.

  
  


❀❀❀❀❀

  
  
  


When Jae goes back home that night, a Friday, his mind is completely unaware of his surroundings. He arrives at the apartment and doesn’t let Brian know, so he just moves inside the bedroom and finds the hybrid grooming himself and his fluffy tail. He is wearing an old robe Jae gave him. He perks up at the arrival of Jae.

“Oh! Hi! I didn’t get your text?” He says, with a tilted head. “Dinner's almost ready now. I made you something called mac ‘n’ cheese? It was in an American recipe book I found online! I made sure to follow the recipe thoroughly and...”

Jaehyung kneels in front of the hybrid, scaring him.

“Brian. What type of hybrid are you?” He asks, voice gentle and soft.

Brian furrows his brows. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I said, what type of hybrid are you?”

Brian bites his lips. Jae isn’t like the others. So he must trust him, right?

“I am... A Red Panda hybrid” Brian says, looking at his feet on the bed. “It’s very rare and...”

“Exotic?” Asks Jae, feeling just as dirty as Brian feels everytime someone calls him that.

“Yeah...” Brian answers, curling up on himself. “Why the sudden question?”

Jae sighs and sits down on the floor, cross legged.

“Where were you before I found you?” He asks, voice a little more soft, almost afraid.

Brian furrows his brows again.

“At home? I came all the way here like a week before you found me. I was staying at a pension for hybrids until I ran out of money. I was supposed to find a job in that week but... Only the inappropriate ones approached me” he says, covering himself with the robe.

Jae sighs, relieved, and he kneels again, placing his head on Brian’s covered thighs. His heart had felt so heavy since the student told him that. He was afraid he was taking advantage of Brian, who could have been an abuse survivor. He nuzzled his face on Brian’s robe and inhaled his bamboo and green tea scent.

“I’m sorry I startled you...” said Jae, relaxed at least. “I just... My student. He thought I was... Using you... For my pleasure. I guess he recognized you were a rare species, so he thought I had gotten you... Clandestinely. And that I was enslaving you or something. I was scared he was telling the truth” he admitted.

Brian gently pats Jae’s hair, softly humming a lullaby his mom taught him once. Jae was shaking. He didn’t even notice it himself. Brian sighed. Jae was too kind to him. He knew he was way too lucky to have found him.

“Jae... Even if you and I were... Doing things... Inside this room” he says, blushed “You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me...” he insists, threading his fingers in Jae’s hair. “Please, don’t worry about those prejudice filled people. I am beyond thankful to you. Thank you, Jae, from the bottom of my heart” he says.

Jae lifts his head and looks at Brian’s pretty emerald eyes looking down at him. He is gorgeous. He is so close to him right now, if Jae wanted he could kiss him right there. He slowly reaches his head up, angling it upwards so his lips would be in the perfect position against Brian’s. The hybrid tenses up, his hands sweating as he slowly reaches down for Jae as well. Both of them closing their eyes, bare millimeters apart from each other when the oven timer rings.

They quickly part ways and Jae jumps up on his feet. He was a hairbreadth away from kissing Brian. God. How could he let his dumb brain take control of him like that.

“I...” starts Brian but Jae is quickly giggling awkwardly.

“Don’t worry. Let’s eat now. I’m starving after all that drama” he says and moves to the kitchen, to take the mac ‘n’ cheese out of the oven and pour them something to drink later.

This is the first tense dinner they’ve had. Brian keeps on trying to look for Jae’s eyes but the blond keeps averting his gaze. He is so embarrassed Brian might find him pushy. They wash the dishes in complete silence.

“Should we watch a movie?” Asks Brian, careful not to overstep Jae’s newly set boundaries.

Jae jolts at the sound of Brian’s voice so close to his ear. But he nods.

“Yes. Let me buy some snacks real quick. Pick the movie, okie?” He says and grabs his keys, putting his shoes quickly.

Jaehyung quickly crosses the street to the nearest convenience store and gets a full basket of Brian’s favorite snacks; sweet and savory. When he reaches the checkout, he notices the arrangement of preservatives and lube offered. Blushing, he asks the server for a packet of sensitive condoms and non-latex unscented lube. He quickly pays for everything and carries the bags back to his apartment, the risky purchases safely stored in his wallet.

He opens up the door back to his apartment and finds Brian sitting prettily on the sofa, carrying a fluffy blanket and placing hot mugs of tea on the coffee table. Brian perks up at the sight of Jae.

“That was quick” he says with a giggle “I chose this one. I think... It’s supposed to be for teens?” He laughs. 

Jae looks at the TV screen and sees Brian chose a chick flick. He sighs, relieved. He was scared Brian might accidentally pick something more mature and that it would contain 18+ scenes. He wouldn’t survive that. So he assembles the bowls with their snacks and sits down next to Brian on the couch.

The hybrid adjusts himself on the seat and covers himself with the blanket. He is a bit cold some nights. The city has been getting colder. The movie starts and Jae starts eating some of the chips. Not missing how Brian keeps following his every move with curious green eyes. He bites his lip.

The movie is quite entertaining and Brian is enjoying it too much. Laughing out loud and playfully slapping Jae’s thigh when he does so. As things carry out slowly in the story, Brian starts to doze off.

At first, his eyes start closing. Then his head is slowly tilting towards Jae’s shoulder. Jaehyung smiles and covers him again with the blanket, letting Brian rest his head on his shoulder. Brian starts napping for a bit. And Jae drinks his tea and eats some chips. The mention of sex as a joke in the movie makes him get ansty like an angry cat. He tenses up. He remembers what he bought. Ugh. He feels stupid. Why would he buy that? It’s not like Brian is into him like that. Right?

The hybrid moves in his sleep, nuzzling his face closer to Jae’s neck. He’s practically sitting on top of Jae’s side, breathing on his neck. Jae, albeit hesitantly, places his hand on Brian’s waist. It’s tiny. Even below the fluffy cover. Jae can feel the softness of his body. More curious than anything, he looks down at the sleeping hybrid, and finds him sleeping with a barely parted mouth. He licks his lips.

“I don’t think he’d notice, right?” He mutters to himself. 

Teens are making out on the tv screen. Fuck it, thinks Jae as he dives down and catches Brian’s lovely lips into his. He just barely touches them when Brian’s hands clasp his t-shirt tighter.

The hybrid slowly parts his lips again and looks for Jae’s bringing them together in a sweet kiss. Jae whimpers in surprise and quickly tries to let go but Brian feels so warm and fuzzy next to him, he can’t leave. So he places a hand on Brian’s cheeks and deepens the kiss, making the hybrid gasp in surprise, holding his shirt closer every-time. He licks into Jae’s mouth with ease and that’s when he has to pull away.

“Jae?” Asks Brian, disoriented. “Why did you pull away?”

Jaehyung bites his own lip. Brian looks sleepy. Kinda tired. Very sweet and delectable.

“You... I... You don’t need to do this, Bri” he says, almost trembling “I appreciate just being your friend and...”

Brian smirks and climbs on top of Jae’s lap. His hands circle Jae’s neck and his fluffy tail sways in the air. His green eyes shine like jewels.

“But I want to. I don’t want to stay as your friend... Don’t you feel the same?” He says, now a bit hesitant.

Jae inhales and brings Brian’s hand to his face. He presses it to his cheek. It feels so warm inside.

“I want to... Make you happy, Bri” he says with a soft smile “If you want us to be more than friends... We can. Just... Tell me your limits and...”

Brian shuts him up with a kiss.

“No limits. I wanna be yours...”

Jae sighs and kisses him softly again, pulling Brian over his body and laying flat on the couch. Brian mewls softly, enjoying the touch of Jae’s lips.

“I need to... Make sure you actually like me... You aren’t doing this out of... Me helping you, right?”

Brian smiles and kisses him softly again. His tail tickled Jae’s belly. 

“I’ve liked you... For a long time... Please, don’t misinterpret me...”

Jae smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. Brian feels perfect on his lap. As if he has always belonged there. He turns off the tv.

“Come to bed with me, we will discuss this”.

Brian happily nods and laughs when Jae picks him up and brings him to the bedroom. The hybrid has always loved the smell of it. Bamboo and green tea scent. They now smell the same.

Soft sheets under Bri as Jae lays him down and strips himself down. Brian is still fully clothed. The cool air from the window makes Jae shiver a little. But it’s Brian’s stare what makes him feel warm inside.

“Jae... You are... You look like a fae” he says and Jae laughs “It’s true! Fae folk... They are pale and ethereal like you...”

Jaehyung kisses Bri’s closed eyelids.

“Really? But you’re the _most_ beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, you know? I think you’re prettier than fae folk” he jokes and caresses Brian’s cheeks. “Want me to undress you? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

Brian bites his own lip.

“I-I’ll do it! But only because it’s the first time... Next time, you’ll undress me, right?” Brian declares, cheeks red as apples as he begins undoing his shorts and button up.

Jaehyung blushes. Brian wants a next time. And this one hasn’t even been done. He feels unsure. He’s never been one to excel in the bedroom. He doesn’t want to disappoint Bri. But he intently watches the hybrid getting rid of those layers of fabric. How pretty Brian is when his golden tan skin is on display. When his beautiful shoulders are naked and one can see the galaxies of moles in his neck. When his fit tummy and waist make Jae feel unconscious about himself but mesmerized at the same time.

Brian kneels on the bed, his curvy body demanding every ounce of attention Jaehyung had. 

He blushes under Jae’s intense gaze. 

“Hey... Everything okay, Jae?” Asks Brian, softly. “Should we stop?”

Jae shook his head thoroughly. 

“No! Everything is fine... Just... You are... Breathtaking... I wanna...” he blushes “Sorry... I need to control myself. Can I... Come here” he says, conflicted about what to do.

Brian crawls to him and places a hand on Jae’s naked thigh. Looking into Jae’s almond eyes with his emerald ones, Brian looks so curious.

“We can go as slow as you want, Jae... Let me help, if you are okay with that?” He asks, tilting his head prettily.

Sighing, Jae pulls Bri closer to his body and hugs him. He nuzzles his face in Brian’s neck and purrs. Brian blushes. 

“It’s just... I’m not good...”

Brian shuts him up with a kiss and falls backward on the bed, bringing Jae down with him. He licks into his mouth and Jae’s member twitches between his legs. Brian spreads his legs and traps him with them.

“Hey... It’s okay... My body... Is kinda programmed to know what to do... Even if it’s my first time” he says smiling. “Are you okay with that? I’ll enjoy it no matter what, Jae”.

Jaehyung nods and kisses Brian’s neck softly. He really wanted Bri’s first time to be the best. He didn’t like his own first. So he decided he’d act as if this one was the one. He climbed atop of Brian’s body and looked down at him, smiling nervously. Brian smiled back at him, brightly and pretty.

“It’s okay... You can touch, Jae...” he offers, taking Jae’s hands and putting it on his tummy. “Here... You can go up or down”.

Jae blushes harder. Of course, he knew what to do! He slowly dragged his fingertips over Brian’s hips, so supple and soft. Jae kisses a path on Brian’s chest, from his sternum to his belly. The hybrid sighs and caresses Jae’s hair.

“Jae... Ngh... I like you so much” he says, his soft eyes looking at Jae with adoration “Talk to me... I... I need it”

Jae stops his kissing over Brian’s bronzed skin and caresses his face. Brian looks otherworldly. So beautiful and pliant. Jae feels the heat spreading on his lower belly.

“You are so beautiful, Bri... So pretty... I never thought I’d see you like this. You were untouchable for me. So pretty...” he says as he kisses Bri’s hips. 

Brian arches his back and threads his fingers on Jae’s hair.

“Why? Why was I untouchable? I was dying to kiss you... I wanted you to... Hold me” confesses Brian, red as his hair and tail. “I didn’t want to push you, though. So I kept it in... But you were so nice to me. And you’re so handsome...”

Jae stops his kisses and goes back to Brian’s lips to steal a deep kiss. Brian, so accommodating and loving, pliantly opens his mouth and lets Jae suck onto his tongue. He softly mewls as Jae unconsciously rubs their hardnesses together. Jae lets go with a groan.

“That felt... Great... “ he says, pressing their forehead together “Can I... Prep you now?”

Brian nods and spreads his legs again.

“I may be... A bit... Wet already... I think... Ah,” his words are cut by Jae’s long fingers ghosting over his hole. “J-Jae...”

Jaehyung smiles softly and kisses his cheek. His finger goes in almost with no resistance. Brian arches his back and holds onto the bed. His eyes going blown with lust.

“Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae” he chants, his head thrown back “Jaehyung! More...”

The blond smirks and kisses Bri’s neck as he begins thrusting one finger in, earning a gasp from the hybrid.

“Beautiful... Lemme see your face, pretty baby...” Jae asks, sucking onto Brian’s shoulder “So lovely... All red for me... You like it when I do this?” He asks as he plunges the second finger in, making Brian call out his name “You calling my name... I’m feeling dizzy, BriBri... Are you okay still?”

Brian nods pathetically fast and his hands hold onto Jae’s slender arms. He mindlessly traces the veins on them as Jae moves his fingers with ease inside of him. Brian doesn’t even notice the third one going in and Jae almost drools at the sight of his pretty darkened nipples getting taut.

“Bri... Are you sensitive here?” He asks as he rubs on with a thumb. Brian groans out, loud and desperate. “I’ll take that as a yes” Jae adds before sucking into it, starved of Brian’s taste and licking it as if it’s his only source of comfort.

Brian groans again, holding himself from Jae’s shoulders. His own body shaking as Jae continues fingering him with expertise. He clenches around his fingers unconsciously. He’s so ready.

Jae pulls away and looks down at this artwork. Brian, so gorgeous, all spread out on his bed. The combination of sweat and Jae’s saliva on his nipples. The way in which his usually prime hair is all disheveled. His green eyes blown out with lust as he looks back at him. His pretty red cock all erect for Jae, a drop of precum oozing it of it. And his thick powerful legs stained with his own slick. He is breathtaking. He looked like one of Jae’s darkest and wettest fantasies. Jaehyung quickly tries to look out for the condom. He puts it in before Brian even has time to tell him it’s not necessary.

Gently, but with a bit of urgency to it, Jaehyung maneuvers Brian, so the hybrid can hold him by the shoulders as Jae has his hands to each side of his face. He wouldn’t dare look away from Brian in his delicate state. Especially not on their first time. He spreads Brian’s legs as well, placing himself in between them. 

“You ready, Bri?” He asks a pang on his chest at the slight chance Brian might retract.

Brian smiles, looking desperate and ready.

“Take me. I am already yours” he says and Jae buries his face in his neck, marking it with blossoms from his mouth as he slips in.

The usual resistance is there. It’s Brian’s first, it might hurt of course. But past that, Jae feels overwhelmed by how tight but wet he is at the same time. Once he is halfway there, he needs to stop to make sure Brian is okay. He moves away from his neck to see the hybrid and notices the silent tears on his eyes. Fearing the worst, he tries to unsheathe himself to check on him but Brian continues crying and shaking his head.

“No! Don’t stop... Don’t stop, please”

“Baby... You are crying. Need to take a breath?”

Brian groans and desperately puts his hands on Jae’s face.

“Please, keep going... Top me, master... I am yours” he says, pupils so blown out, Jae can barely see the green ring around them “Master Jae... Ngh. I need you... Don’t move away” he pleads, as his pretty face is stained with tears. Brian hugs him and hides his face in his chest before saying the thing that would put the last nail on the coffin of Jae’s sanity. “Fuck me, master Jae”.

With a foreign force, Jae places his forehead against Brian’s delicately but he moves inside in one go. His pelvis rests against Brian’s body as the hybrid keeps sobbing. Jae kisses his tears away and tells him how good he is doing. How pretty he looks. He asks him for forgiveness for being rough and just when Brian is about to tell him he is not rough at all, Jae starts plunging in. His hips snapping with eagerness and his grunts on Brian’s face making the hybrid feel even hotter.

Jae keeps biting his lip as his hair falls on his face. His thrusts become sharper and harder each time Brian calls his name (or master). The hybrid is thrashing around the bed, his body shaking with force as Jae continues hammering his hips against him. He is rubbing him so accurately inside, Brian doesn’t even know what is happening. He is leaking both slick and precum. His pretty mouth is open, letting out sinful sounds he can’t even register. He is so lost.

“Brian... You are... So perfect” Jae grunts, his eyes hidden from under his fringe “So goddamn tight... You’re sucking me in so good, baby” he says and he blushes when he realizes how he is talking to the first-timer hybrid. “Shit, baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t ask if you were okay with that or...”

Brian mewls and kisses his jaw.

“More... More... Master... Keep going...” the pretty red panda hybrid says, his mouth dribbling drool on the side. So effectively fucked out by Jae, even the University professor can’t believe it. He’s never been good at this. His past relationships and sexual encounters were... Always underwhelming.

But from the way Brian is reacting, how both their bodies are reacting, Jae feels brand new. His hands are holding the hybrid with gentleness but his pace is unforgiving — loving how the wet squelching sound in between them fills the otherwise quiet room. How Brian’s little noises and moans edge him to keep moving. Jae holds his face before kissing him slowly, the hybrid urging him to deepen it by offering his parted lips. But Jae just wants the sweet touch.

Jae breaks off the kiss and his face is met with Brian’s own red one. His furrowed brows and his bitten lips. He looks sinful. Jae would feel terrible for corrupting this beautiful pure being if Brian’s body didn’t tell him how good he is feeling as well. 

“Bri... Talk to me, baby” he asks, still needing a bit of reassurance.

Brian groans out and nods, incoherent sounds leaving his throat.

“Master... Deeper... Fuck... Fuck!” Brian says, so lost in the pleasure he throws his head back and arches his back prettily. “Master! So good! Fuckfuckfuck—“

Jae feels Brian sucking him in. He is clenching around him unconsciously. Brian’s body is so well-adapted to Jae’s already. The hybrid continues clenching around him, signaling Jae he is close. Brian can’t even say it. Poor thing’s brain is so meltdown. Jae picks up the pace for the last time, ramming in with all he's got, hearing how the slap of their skins makes Brian wetter. Jae captures his mouth in a fierce kiss before emptying himself In the condom. Brian comes a bit later. Poor baby couldn’t even say anything, he just whimpered as his belly was filled with his own cum.

As if off a trance, Jae pulls out and ties the condom before throwing it away. Brian is still there on the bed. Real, tangible and so freaking hot in his debauched state. Jae bites his own lip. What now?

“Bri? Want to sleep on my bed?” He says, voice polite and composed again.

Brian, rubbing his eyes, nods.

“If that’s okay with you...” he says before yawning. He is so spent. Poor thing.

Jae nods and helps Brian clean himself with a towel but when he reaches Brian’s tummy, pooling with his own cum, a filthy intrusive idea breaks into his mind. Kneeling in between the hybrid’s legs, he starts lapping at the cum. His tongue drank every last drop on Bri’s belly. Brian mewls at the sight.

“Jae! No need to... Mmm,” he mewls in between the licks. 

When Jae is finished, he cleans his mouth with the back of his hand and licks his lips. He is a kitten who just drank his favorite milk.

“Fantastic,” says Jae, smiling “Just like you” He adds, smiling.

Brian smiles, all blushy. And makes grabby hands at the older, who just melts and helps him get to his side so they could lay looking at each other.

“Hey, pretty boy. Wanna sleep now?” Asks Jae, caressing his cheek. Brian nods, his eyes were almost closed. “All set now. Let’s sleep, baby”.

Brian hides his face in Jae’s chest and inhales his green tea scent. So homey. So familiar.

“Good night, Jae. I love you”.

The silence of the night is deafening to Jae. 

But he still answers, “I love you too, baby” before falling asleep, holding his whole world in between his arms.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, about ages:  
> -Jae is 28, tops.  
> -Brian is around 23-24. 
> 
> That is all. 
> 
> This is my twt: @jaesgemini.
> 
> Any kudos and comment is appreciated tons, thank you!


End file.
